Strained And Disabled
by ShepherdsAnatomy
Summary: Meredith Grey was an average Attending General Surgeon. Then all that changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy nor any of the characters. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

 **Meredith Grey** was like any other surgeon in Seattle Grace hospital. She did errands, cured patients, and she also did surgeries. That was the usual daily life of this Attending General Surgeon. But one day, this all changed.

Derek Shepherd slowly opened his eyes. He glared around the room with his sleepy, weak eyes. He turned his head, to find his wife not in her usual spot. She was in the washroom, taking a shower. "Mer?" Derek yelled, hoping to get a response. Derek usually had to drag her out of the bathroom because she fell asleep. "Yeeah?" Screamed Meredith, somehow alert and awake. Derek thought, _This is strange.. Especially for Meredith.._ Derek threw off the sheets, and he went downstairs to make some coffee. There was Cristina Yang, reading the newspaper while Zola was eating her cereal. "Hi." Derek said casually, sometimes for Derek, it was weird being around Cristina. Especially in the mornings. He put the coffee cup under the machine, and pressed the _ON_ Button. Derek went toward Zola, who was playing with the empty bowl of cereal. "Cmon, Baby girl." Derek carried Zola up the stairs, and into her bedroom. He dressed her into a small ladybug print dress. He carried her to the living room, where he put her down and let her listen to Veggie Tales. Meredith came out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. She got dressed, and came downstairs. "Hey Mer, your kind of pale.." He trailed off, because Zola began to make noise. "I better get Zo to Daycare.." Said Meredith, her voice cracked and sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. "But-" Derek was cut off by the door slam, Meredith already left. Cristina went after her. Derek sighed. "Something's up with Meredith.." Muttered Derek. Derek Grabbed the coffee off the machine, and put it into a thermos. "I'm going to be late.." He said, grabbing his car keys and driving off, hoping to see Meredith sometime today.

"Good Morning," Said Owen Hunt, the Chief of Surgery. "Hi." Muttered Derek, feeling as awful as ever. "What's wrong?" Owen was writing something in a patient chart. "Its Meredith." Owen stared blank at him. "Meredith?" "Yeah." Owen shook his head and went back to the chart. "That's your business.." "Well, YOU wanted to know what was wrong." Derek said furiously, feeling even worse. "Hey, hey, I was going to ask you if you wanted to do a Craniotomy.." Derek looked up. "I'm the head of neuro. Get Nelson or some other Imbecile to do it." Owen seemed stunned. Derek never gave up surgery. "Fine.." Owen said, wondering what was up with Derek. Derek grabbed a patient chart off of the rack, and walked away. _Wow.. Derek isn't being himself.._ Thought Owen. Dr. Hunt went back to his chart, like nothing had happened between Derek Shepherd and Owen Hunt.

Meredith pulled herself through the day. She was tired, her stomach hurt, and her abdomen felt like it was going to explode. Derek went by her, suddenly realising that it was his wife. "Mer?" He asked, hoping she was okay. "I'm… I,.. I'm.. Fine.." She said, turning pale green. "Mer?" Derek asked more seriously, and worried. "I.." She passed out, falling on the cold, hard ground of the hallway.

 **How did you like it? I'm making part 2 today sometime. Send a review so I can get ideas!** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor any of the characters. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

 **Meredith's POV**

 **I don't remember much of that day. I remember Derek screaming "MER?" In my ear.. And I remember a lot of doctors touching and poking me.** I was in a lot of pain.. Minutes before that Incident, I felt sick and very sleepy. But the worst thing I could remember.. Was when Bailey said _"_ _Meredith has a chance of becoming blind or deaf."_ She said something else, but I was so groggy I fell asleep.

 **Flashback – Day of the "Incident"**

 **News of the Incident** traveled like wildfire throughout the hospital. But the person that cared most about the Incident was Derek Shepherd, Meredith's husband. In fact, he was there the whole time, panicking like a code BLACK was in order. "SOMEBODY PAGE DR. WEBBER AND DR. HUNT ASAP!" He screamed, acting like a baboon. The doctors crowding Derek and unconscious Meredith were looking for their pagers, trying to be the heroes of the incident. Sooner or later, Owen Hunt and Richard Webber were running down the halls, going straight toward the long hall were the big group was. "All of you, back to work NOW!" Screamed Owen, who was still running. The big group of doctors surrounding them left, and went back to rounds. Owen and Richard got to their knees, checking Meredith's heartbeat and her vitals and pulse. "Derek.." Said Richard, almost out of breath. "Get a bed, now." He said, seriouser then ever. Derek got up immediately, and ran to get a bed for his wife. When he came back he found Owen and Richard ready to pick her up and put her on the rolling bed. When they got Meredith in, they inserted IV's and Needles and put a mask on her face so she could breathe. Owen stopped, and yelled after them: "GET HER A CT AND PUT HER IN ICU WHEN YOUR DONE!" Owen went the other way, wishing the best for Meredith.

When they finally got Meredith into a CT room, they scanned her. Richard and Derek sat in the other room, waiting for the dreadful results of Derek's beloved wife. Derek felt like there was a knife in his heart. It was an awful feeling, and he couldn't get rid of it. Suddenly, the big pictures appeared. "Oh.. God.." Richard covered his mouth. "What?" Said Derek, trying to get a view of his wife's CT's. "Derek.. You should go wait in the waiting area." "WHY? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Derek started to breathe heavier. Richard spoke up. "Go." Derek ran off, almost ready to burst into tears. Richard told the nurse that was beside him; "Page Ameila Shepherd. This is an Emergency."

 **Present Day**

 **Derek Shepherd** sat by Meredith's bedside day and night. He'd usually fall asleep on her stomach, hoping she'd wake up. It felt like he missed something; like he should've asked Meredith what was wrong. Derek knew he should have been more alert- Ever since the day of her drowning, he overprotected her. And the only day he didn't watch- "Dr. Shepherd?" Said a voice from the door. Derek slowly opened his eyes. He looked up. It was Bailey. "…Derek, its about your wife's condition." "I know, she has a chance of becoming Blind or deaf." Derek spoke over top of Miranda. " Amelia discovered that There is a small tumor in her ear drum.." "Is that even POSSIBLE?" He protested. "…Yes," "So she has EAR CANCER?" Bailey slowly nodded her head. Derek's eyes filled with tears. "Its pretty complex to remove," Bailey trailed off. "..And like I said, it's a 60% Chance Meredith might be Deaf or develop a Brain condition." Derek covered his face. He couldn't be seen like this. He hadn't eaten in a while, he barely gets any sleep, and he is always alert and looking out for Meredith. Amelia comes in, and a group of doctors aswell. "We're taking Meredith in for surgery." Said Amelia. Derek slowly nodded, his face looked terrible. They took Meredith away, and Derek watched from the chair he was sitting on in room 206 in the ICU.

What do you think? Do you want more DerMer in this fanfic? Send me a review on what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor the characters. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

Amelia Shepherd was relieved when she could finally step back from the operating table. For the whole surgery, Amelia was freaking out that Derek would never be able to see Meredith alive again. For a second in the surgery, she froze. For the whole surgery, she was as white as a sheet and she knew Derek would strangle her if she didn't do the surgery right. "Dr. Shepherd?" Said Miranda Bailey, who just peeked her head through the OR sliding door. "I just told Derek the surgery is done. He wants to see her. Mind if you take her to the ICU now?" "Sure." Amelia and all the other doctors put Meredith on the bed. They wheeled her out, and at that very moment Amelia knew Meredith would loose something- Something that meaned the WORLD to her.

Derek Shepherd stood up as he saw the team of surgeons and nurses bring Meredith back to the ICU room. "She's okay," Said Amelia. Derek could finally breathe. "She's not going to be Deaf? Or… Mentally Insane?" Amelia looked at him. "Mentally… Insane?" Derek knew that was the wrong way to describe it. "Doctor Talk, Dr. Shepherd." Amelia said, giving him a look. "Anyway, we got the ear tumor out, and one of the bones collapsed, we got it fixed, and there's a 50/50 chance she may become deaf or Mentally… 'Insane'." Derek relaxed his lungs. That was a 10% lower chance. "Thank you sis." "We'll be back soon to check on Meredith." They all left the room. Derek sighed. She may not be like she used to be. But Derek knew that she can make it. He had hope. Suddenly, her hand moved. "Meredith?" He said in disbelief. She slowly, and carefully opened her eyes. "D..D…D…" Derek hoped that she could say his name. "Derek.." She slowly said. "Mer, I'm here." He squeezed her hand.

"What Happened..?"

"You passed out, in the hallway."

"I'm sorry Derek.." Meredith was groggy, and probably didn't know what she was saying.

"Sorry for what?" Derek blushed a little.

"For not telling you.."

"That you had a ear tumor?"

"Yeah.."

Meredith smiled a little. "I love you." "I love you too, Mer." He smiled, and squeezed her hand again. I'll never leave you again. Meredith weakly smiled. "You always say that." "I know." Meredith closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Derek joined her, he put his head on her lap and rubbed her leg.

A couple hours later, Derek woke up. Meredith was stroking his hair. "Mer.." He laughed, looking up. She didn't reply. He lifted his head, Meredith jumped a bit, like she didn't suspect him moving. "Mer?" She looked at him, and didn't say a word. "Mer?" He repeated, getting more concerned. "Say something when you move your-" Meredith trailed off. She couldn't hear her voice. Derek widened his eyes. His worst nightmares came true.

How do you like? I'm probably going to make a chapter 4, write a review on what you'd like to see in that chapter!


End file.
